


My number one

by jessamoo



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: Ted gets a Christmas surprise from the team
Relationships: Ted Lasso/Rebecca Welton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	My number one

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Little Mix and Ariana Grande for their ultimate Christmas bops that helped me get in the mood to write this. And thanks for everyone's lovely comments on my last fic. But you know, mostly thanks to Little Mix. Obviously.

"I'm so sorry we can't be there!"

Ted shook his head. "Hey, you're amazing, but even you can't control the weather."

Michelle smiled sadly and nodded. "But we'll call you on tomorrow, OK? And we can have another Christmas next week."

He nodded again, trying to conjure some enthusiasm against the sadness threatening to well up inside him.

Ted gave his family a wave over his laptop screen before they said goodbye. He hadn't had a Christmas away from them since - Well, forever. He'd never been alone at Christmas either.

He sighed loudly, glancing around his apartment. He didn't know whether he was glad he hadn't got round to decorating for the holiday, or if that made it even more pathetic.

He sent off a text to Coach Beard to let him know that his family couldn't fly over anymore. It was more because typing it out and telling someone else made it feel more concrete in his mind. Loneliness settled in his belly like a lump of cold porridge. With two days to go before Christmas and a snow storm preventing any flights, he was in for a quiet one. Alone, since everyone else had already made their plans.

Ted eyed his drink cabinet.

Time to get drunk and go to sleep.

Ted woke with a start.

He couldn't tell at first what had woken him up - Nothing looked different. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with all the lights on, which wasn't very environmentally friendly, but he figured he got a free pass this time.

Then there was a thump at his window.

And another. He squinted into the dark night sky as snow slipped down his window. Either it snowed very violently in England or someone was trying to get his attention.

His mobile rang before he could go and investigate what the hell was happening.

"Hi Coach. Just threw a snowball at the wrong window and now an old lady is shouting at us, so if you could come down please. Thank you. Oh it's Nate by the way."

Ted smiled and walked over to his window. "I know it's you Nate. What you doing out there - Besides terrorizing my neighbors?"

Remembering that, he shouted an apology through his ceiling. 

Ted opened his window and his mouth dropped open.

The whole of Richmond F.C was stood in his street - and it was snowing.

A chorus of shouts went up when they saw him. "What are you guys doing here?" He laughed.

"Come down, Ted!" And that was when he saw Rebecca waving him down. The streetlights cast a warm glow over her and the snow was flowing around her. He was struck for a moment with how beautiful she looked down there, waiting for him.

"Hurry up! I'm freezing my bollocks off down here!" Roy's voice broke the moment and Ted nodded again - Finally heading down to his team.

When he opened the door there was a lot of scuffling and shushing. Then someone turned on music. Suddenly the shuffling began to take shape and resemble actual dancing - sort of. There was a lot of bumping into each other. 

"Is this an honest to god flash mob?" Ted could not believe what he was seeing on his little street. Little Mix we're sha la la-ing their hearts out from portable speakers held by Nate. Keeley was spinning around next to Roy who holding her hand but not really doing much else. The other boys were sort of jumping around on each other. Higgins and Beard we're doing their best to follow some kind of routine. Rebecca was smiling at him and allowing herself to be waltzed about by several football players.

They finished with a 'Ta-da' and a pose and Ted clapped harder than he had in his life.

"We got your text. Well, Coach Beard did." Rebecca explained. "He said your family couldn't be here for Christmas, so we thought we would try and bring you a little Christmas spirit."

Ted put his hand on his heart. There was a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe they had all trekked down here at a moments notice with nothing more than a hastily planned dance party - in the snow - Just for him. He shook his head. "This is amazing you guys."

"It doesn't end there either, does it Rebecca?" Keeley was grinning and nodding at her friend. 

"Uh no, it doesn't. Prepare to be invaded, because we have brought Christmas decorations." She stepped forward and Ted realized she was wearing six inch heels in the snow. He rushed forward to help her.

"Hey, hey, be careful." He admonished as she took his hand and stepped carefully onto the pavement. "I feel like I know the answer, but I'm guessing you don't own footwear suitable for extreme weather conditions."

"Ugh, god no." Rebecca winked as she walked past him into his building followed by a veritable conga line of football players.

Pretty soon it looked as if Christmas had vomited up in his apartment. Obviously, he loved it. He had a heart stopping moment when Keeley was balanced very precariously on a very thin looking chair, trying to attach mistletoe to every single door way. Luckily Roy came up behind her with no warning and lifted her bodily off the chair with one arm. He plucked the mistletoe from her hand and reached up to attach it where Keeley pointed as his girlfriend grinned at him. The grin grew as they realized he couldn't quite manage to stick the thing up.

"Would you like a chair, Roy?" Keeley asked in her sweetest voice. Roy just grunted and scowled at the door frame.

He continued to struggle until Rebecca stole the mistletoe and reached above him to stick it up. Keeley bit her cheek to keep from laughing and Roy just nodded at his boss.

Finally when the decorating was done and people began to relax - and steal his alcohol - Rebecca raised her eyebrows at him as she strolled over.

"You're not too overwhelmed, are you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No. This is just...It's really something. Thank you."

She looked around the room at their team. "When Coach Beard told us your family couldn't get here...Well, we had to do something. You saved this team Ted. I know it's not exactly the same but we are all a family - if that doesn't sound too cheesy."

Ted looked out at his team. He cleared his throat to try and pretend that he didn't feel like crying. "No, it's perfect. And you're right. We are a family."

Rebecca glanced at him and their eyes locked. She opened her mouth to speak and he instinctively moved towards her when -

"Coach - We don't want you to be on your own at Christmas. You can come to our if you want!" Keeley appeared from nowhere in front of him. "And you too Rebecca. Me and Roy wouldn't mind. Would we Roy?"

Roy looked as if he very much would mind, but he said "No. We wouldn't mind."

"I have got the sexiest Mrs Santa outfit - What do you say Rebecca-" Keeley moved in close to her friend who laughed.

"That's very sweet of you - I think - But really I'm fine."

Ted frowned. People behind them began trickling off and going home, distracting him for a minute.

When he turned back Rebecca was clearly avoiding his eyes.

"I thought you we're seeing Sassy smurf this Christmas, and Nora?"

Rebecca gave him a slightly tremulous smile. "Yes, I was supposed to, but we're basically snowed in. They're closing motorways - I tried to take the team jet but apparently they don't want to risk dying in a snowstorm to take me across the country. The arseholes."

"So...You're going to be alone too?"

Rebecca shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time Ted. Honestly, all of you, I will be fine." 

"Well you should just stay here. Shouldn't she, Ted?" Keeley asked this with wide innocent eyes, which is how they knew she'd been planning this all night.

Rebecca spluttered an awkward, embarrassed refusal. Keeley just raised her eyebrows. "Ted?"

"Well..." He shrugged as if he didn't mind either way, which obviously he very much did, "Maybe you should come here. There's no point of us both being alone, right?"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "I'm not sure..." 

"Perfect!" Keeley practically screamed at them before backing away, pulling Roy, who was shooting Ted a knowing smirk, with her. "OK, love you guys! Merry Christmas, Have fun! Get sexy!" She called as she ducked out the door before Ted or Rebecca could even react, let alone change their minds.

It was a few hours later. Things had taken on a decidedly warm glow. Ted didn't know if this was because of the decorations, the Christmas movie on the TV, or because Rebecca was curled up on the couch beside him, sans shoes.

"What did you mean earlier - When you said it wouldn't be your first Christmas alone?" 

Rebecca takes so long to answer he thinks she hasn't heard him. But then she looks at him, and he can see her eyes glow with tears in the glow of the fairy lights on strung up on the mantel piece.

"It means my ex husband is a shit - But what's new? There were times when he just didn't show up until new years day, drunk out of his mind. Or when he'd drag us to Christmas parties thrown by b list celebs and never noticed if I left early. But then, I never put up a fuss so. Some of that is on me I suppose."

Ted was not a violent person by nature, but damn if he didn't want to punch Rupert in the nose just then. He was full up with warmth and love and gratitude that he wasn't alone, and that Rebecca was beside him. Her ex had taken all that for granted. He'd had someone amazing and he hadn't even cared, not one bit. Ted didn't understand that at all.

He huffed a breath trying to center his thoughts. "He was an idiot. I hope you know that." He wants to say more. He want to tell her...God, so much. She was good. She made him feel peaceful. She deserved more. He's happy that she's here. The couch looks better with her on it. Seeing her with no shoes on feels absurdly intimate.

He stares at the ceiling instead.

He frowns as he sees a lumpy shape on the lampshade.

Rebecca's hair brushes his cheek as she leans in next to him, trying to see what he's looking at.

"Is that mistletoe on your ceiling?" She asked quietly, calmly.

"Uh, yeah, I think it is."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, reluctantly impressed. "How did they even get it up there?"

"Um...I guess they probably threw it. Or created some kind of elaborate human ladder of some sort. Or...You know what? I'm going to stop talking now."

"OK Ted." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Ted let his eyes drift to Rebecca's once more. She was leaned even closer to him. Her perfume smelled floral - He resisted the urge to press his face to the graceful curve of her shoulder.

Slowly, very slowly, she moved closer still. Her eyes flicked to his mouth just for a second and his stomach coiled in anticipation.

When she kissed him it was soft. It was sweet. He pulled her closer and she moved to hold his face in her hands as their kiss deepened. She pressed her body into his and he could feel every inch of where they touched. As his hand moved to the small of her back she pulled away gently.

He looked at her in awe as he tried to get his breathing - and uh, other parts - under control.

"Was that OK?" Rebecca breathed - A little huskily, he was pleased to note.

For a moment he thinks she's asking if it was good - But then he understands. He nods. She's asking if he feels OK. If they haven't just done something stupid.

"It was great. Are you OK?"

Rebecca smiles and actually blushes - something he doesn't think he's seen her do before.

She settles back into the couch and he puts his arm around her shoulder whilst they pretend to watch the TV again.

"Next time, we won't be able to blame the mistletoe. You know that, don't you?"

Rebecca's head rests gently on his shoulder and he smiles into her hair. "I know. Just out of curiosity, when do you think the next time will be? Just so I can be ready. Make sure I've flossed."

"Just watch the film Ted."

As Rebecca gets back into their Christmas movie, he sends a small thank you up to the mistletoe on the ceiling.

As it turned out, next time wasn't that far away at all. 

And it was even better, since he'd had the entirety of a Christmas movie to make sure he got it just right.


End file.
